Konoha College: Heaven in Hell
by FightingxDreamer
Summary: Naruto, along with everyone he knows, are living in a modern day Konoha as regular teenagers, with regualr teenager problems and habits. OOC for some characters. Rated M for later chapters. Possibly LEMON and 3way relations.
1. Monday Morning Boredom

Konoha College: September 15th 2009, the rain was beating down hard and the sky was rumbling severely, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are stuck in their most boring lesson to date, Business Studies.

"Whose bright idea was it to pick this anyway?" Sakura whispered, throwing a glare in Naruto's Direction

"Hey, you didn't HAVE to pick it, i just suggested that we all pick the same, that way we could help eachother out" Naruto said defiantly

"No," Sasuke intervened "You whined when we said we were going to Suna College, and wouldn't stop complaining until we changed our minds, idiot" Sasuke said

"Anything the three of you would like to share with the rest of us?" their teacher said from behind them, making all three jump several inch out of their seats.

"No, Mizuki-Sensei" they said in unison, then Sasuke added

"'Cept that Naruto's an idiot" and the class started laughing, even Mizuki couldn't hide his grin.

"All right, settle down" he said, just loud enough to be heard, and the class soon settled just as the bell rang to signify the end of the lesson, "Assignments in this time next week, no excuses" he said as he sat down behind his desk and everyone got up to leave. "That includes you, Naruto." He added just as Naruto was halfway through the door.

Turning left into the stream of people was like an obstacle course at the best of times, but Monday Lunch times seemed to be the worst. Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get to the front of the line, a huge annoyance when all you wanted to do was get out of the way and round to the Music Department as Sasuke did. Once out of the main building he said to them,

"I'm going around to Music, get an extra hour in the studio, see ya later" and turned to leave. Sakura shouted after him,

"What about lunch?" His reply was a simple wave of the hand in the air, and he carried on walking. Sakura turned to look at Naruto, and concern covered her normally bright and cheery expression,

"I'm really worried about him, he hasn't been himself these past few days."

"Yeah, but what do you expect? i mean, if my parents left me, i doubt i'd have a s cool a front as he has." Naruto replied "At least Itachi hasn't ran off, they're both in the same situation, surely they'll help eachother out?"

"I'm not so sure to be honest, they're just as stubborn as eachother, what if niether of them admit that there's anything wrong? i mean, we only found out because we pestered him to the point were he got so angry he tried to thump you one" She replied.

"All we can do is offer to help, if he wants it, then it's there." He pulled his phone from his jeans pocket to check the time and noticed he had a text. It was from Hinata, and his face lit up instantly.

"Gonna guess that's from your new other half?" Sakura asked, putting on a cutey cutey voice. Naruto blushed ever so slightly and said

"It certainly is, and i'm gonna go see her right now while i have the chance, before i have to go to Music aswell, Catch ya later Sakura" and he ran off in the opposite direction to what Sasuke went. Sakura sighed and turned to walk back inside, only to bump into someone and drop her bag.

"HEY, watch were you're going!" she exclaimed at the boy who had just bumped her.

"Wha? you bumped me..." he replied, bending down, picking up her bag and giving her it "Whatever, this is a drag, i'm outta here" and he walked past her without a second glance, leaving her stood dumbfounded.

"Man, what a creep" she said to herself, and she headed back into the main building, ready for the next lesson.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, this is just a little idea that i had, and i'm wondering what you all would like to see? next three chapters will be each of our characters progress till the end of the day. Hopefully some of you avid Naruto fans will realise what September 15th is, you'll get an inkling into chapter 5 ;].

Please review and let me know what you think, any criticism is good criticism.

FightingxDreamer


	2. Sakura: Conflict In The Lunchroom

Sakura headed back inside the main building, fighting her way through the crowd to the lunch room. when she eventually found a seat, she didn't notice that she was next to the two people she had the deepest loathing for,

"Hey, watch it!" Ino exclaimed

"Yeah, your forehead almost knocked over my drink!" Tenten added. The pair of them started to giggle, but all Sakura did was smiled sweetly, and replied, with the utmost dignity,

"Well it's not my fault you two are such a pair of idiotic, skanky and stupid looking fat asses is it?" and got up to leave, only to have her hair grabbed from behind and pulled hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ino exclaimed, pulling harder on Sakura's hair with each word. Tears started creaping into the corner of her eyes, her scalp felt like it was burning. Sakura gritted her teeth, clenched her fist, and swung around with all of her might, catching Ino square in the jaw, sending her tumbling backwards into Tenten, before they both landed in a muddled heap on the floor. There was a tremendous uproar as the onlookers started laughing.

Ino and Tenten seperated themselves from eachother and left as quickly as they could. Sakura, being quite pleased with herself, deciding to take what was left of her lunch and eat it on the way to her classroom. As she left the hall, her phone rang in her pocket, but by the time she had adjusted her lunch and bucks sufficiently to free her right hand, it stopped.

Slightly frustrated, she dug it out of her pocket to check who it was. She didn't recognise the number straight away, so thought nothing more of it.

She carried on walking through the building towards her next classroom. There was only one way to the English Department, and that involved walking through the smaller lunch hall and then past the dance studio. The lunch hall was packed, as per usual, and also as per usual, the group of stuck up bimbos that took dance were making passage through the corridor as difficult as ever.

The usuall faces with the usuall annoyances: Tripping, kicking, swearing, name calling, but one small difference.

"Hey, what's she ever done to any of you" an unfamiliar voice said from near where she was standing. The voice appeared to come from a face that was also unfamiliar. A tall girl, with blonde hair in what looked like four individual ponytails. The bimbos gave their usuall answers of

'She was born'  
'She looked at me'  
'She's there'

The girl stood up straight and said

"Well i guess that makes you lot the biggest bunch of idiots and losers society's ever had the unpleasantness of looking after". Milliseconds later, there was an uproar as each and everyone one of the girls decided to try and backchat, but each one's words were lost amidst the rest.

"What the hell do you know new girl? why don't you just piss off back to Suna where you belong!" one of them shouted over the racket

"How about i knock YOUR skanky ass to Suna?" She retorted, and the crowd silenced instantly, slowly creeping backwards, away from Sakura and the girl, until they all decided to walk away full speed around the corner and out of sight.

"Thanks a lot" Sakura said, relieved "But won't that just make trouble for you? i mean, i only have to walk past them, aren't you in the same class?"

"Yeah, but whaddya gonna do?" She looked Sakura up and down and said "I'm Temari, as you probably guessed from that lot, i'm new" she laughed

"Yea, I'm Sakura by the way" and she held her hand out. Temari grabbed it and shook it gently, but as she did, her thumb was slowly moving left and right, as if carressing Sakura's hand. Sakura withdrew her hand as normal and said

"Sorry, thanks to that lot, now i'm in a hurry. I hope i see you around more"

"You and me both" Temari said. She gave sakura a wink and wlked off in the same direction as the other girls. Sakura couldn't help notice the way her hips swayed, making her ass move way more than it maybe should have done, though she quickly brushed that out of her mind as the bell rang signalling the start of the afternoon lesson.

As she approached the classroom she saw Hinata waiting, looking a little more sombre than usuall

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked concerned

"It's nothing, just father had another one of his moods."

"Oh, well nevermind huh? are you and the wife still coming tonight?"

"Yes, i'm staying at Naruto's tonight too"

"Oooh, i bet you are. Don't you to be up all night now" Sakura giggled. Hinata blushed a little, but answered

"It's not my fault he can't keep himself off me"

"Ladies, please, there's a time and place for that" Kurenai said from behind them

"Yeah, Naruto bedroom tonight by the sound of things" Sakura laughed. Kurenai opened the door and lead the class in. The lesson went relatively slowly, and Sakura's mind was wandering more often than usual. 'It's been a strange day' she thought, 'That jerk at lunch, the random phonecall, meeting Temari...'

"Next week, we start your next assignment." Kurenai shouted over the bell that signified the end of the day.

Hinata and Sakura left together and headed towards the main entrance to wait for Naruto.

"Um, isn't that Sasuke over there?" Hinata asked, pointing down the road just a little

"Yea......is he even watching where he's go.........oh my god. SASUKE!!!" she shouted, as she did, he fell back onto the path, just out of the way of a speeding Land Rover.

"Come on" Sakura said, and the two of them ran out of the grounds towards him.


	3. Sasuke: Meeting In The Studio

Sasuke was sat in the recording studio with the backing track on louder than he usually had it. He was holding one of the College's own guitars, a black Fender Strat, and playing along with no volume. He felt comfortable in here, no one to bother him, listening to what he liked to listen to, he even once refered to the noise as peacefull.

His project was simple: Find a song that you like, and record a cover version that sounded as close to the original as possible. He had chosen 'The Last Fight' by Bullet For My Valentine, and it was proving a little trickier than he had hoped.

_I will fight, one more fight,  
Don't break down in front of me,  
I will fight, Will you fight?  
I am not the enemy._

Over and over he played the chorus, trying in vain to get everything to the right volume, and each time only seemed to make it sound worse.

_I will try, one last time  
Are you listening to me?  
I will fight, One last fight  
I am not, your enemy._

Becoming increasingly frustrated, he was just about to close the programs down when the studio door opened behind him. He turned to see an un-familiar face looking back at him. He turned the master volume slider down so that his track was just playing quietly in the background.

"Sorry to interupt you," the boy said. His voice was fairly deep, but seemed rather timid at the same time, "I'm just wondering were Kakashi-Sensei was. I'm new and was told that he was taking my first lesson"

"He shouldn't be very long, he's meant to be assessing my assignment right now, but he's always late so it's fine." On closer examination, Sasuke noticed that this new kid had something on his forehead,

"Is that a tattoo on your forehead?" he asked curiously.

"Yes" he replied "I got it done one day letting a friend practice on me. I thought it meant something cool, turns out it means 'Love'"

Sasuke almost choked trying to hold back his laugh. after composing himself enough to speak,

"You may aswell wait in here, seeing as we're gonna be in the same class. I'm Sasuke, what's your name anyway?" he asked. The kid walked in holding a guitar hardcase. He put the case against the wall before sitting on the other chair and said

"I'm Gaara. Me, my brother and Sister just moved here from Suna"

"That explains why i've never seen you around before now"

Gaara nodded, then looked over at the computer screen

"If you don't mind me saying, your mic gain is to high on the cymbols, the guitars are a little off"

Sasuke moved over to the mic POD, and sure enough, the line that the cymbol's mic was coming in on was set much to high, after turning it to a more appropriate level, he returned to the main computer and muted all the tracks except the guitars, listening to them one by one, but couldn't hear anything off.

"Still can't hear it?" Gaara asked. Sasuke shook his head, confused. Nothing sounded out, and it was all played right.

_'What the hell is wrong with it?' _he thought.

"You played this in dropped-D, didn't you?" Gaara asked. Sasuke nodded in agreement, suddenly realising why it was wrong.

"It's meant to be in dropped-C" They said in unison.

"Well now, it's good to see you two getting along so well" a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see a masked face, eyepatch and windswept grey hair.

"About time Kakashi-Sensei" Sasuke said, and turned back to face the computer screen. "Was just wondering when you'd decide to arrive. Happy birthday by the way"

"Thankyou. Just for that, i might just give you a good assessment. Depending of course, on wether or not it's any good or not"

"Can we re-schedule? I just figiured out why it sounds so terrible compared to the original" Sasuke asked, giving Gaara a sly thumbs up.

"Really? so it's not just because you can't play the guitar very well then?" he laughed, Gaara chuckled quietly in his throat and Sasuke simply sat there and replied

"Atleast i don't look like some kind of Pirate Terrorist gone wrong" he grinned and they both laughed

"Alright. Next monday then, that gives you plenty of time to finish this off and start youir write-up. Gaara, was it?" he changed the subject so quickly it Gaara several seconds to realise it was him he was reffering to,

"Uh, yeah, that's me"

"Come with me, i'll give you the brief and then you can start off on planning" and he left the room.

"See you later" Gaara said to Sasuke as he left,

"Catch ya around. Thanks for the help by the way, if you need a hand with this, just ask, i'll see what i can do." and Sasuke went back to mixing and editing.

After spending the majority of the afternoon mixing, editing, re-recording and re-mixing, Sasuke's thoughts began to waver, and as he was walking home, his mind was anywhere but with him. He was thinking about his parents, how it hadn't even been very long since that day...

XFXLXAXSXHXBXAXCXKX

_"Why aren't you more like your brother?" His father asked angrilly "Why can't you just do as you're told and get along"_

_"Please dear, just leave it be, you shouldn't be like this when you're driving, you'll get into an accident" his mother pleaded_

_"And as for you, Itachi..." his father continued, almost oblivious to his mothers plea "...What's this about you not wanting to join me in the service?"_

_Itachi was sat directly behind the driver's side seat, and replied, in an almost monotonous voice_

_"Firstly, why don't you just leave Sasuke alone? And secondly, eat shit and die"_

_Sasuke was sat behind their mother, staring out of the window, when suddenly he heard a horn blare loudly in his left ear..._

XEXNXDX

"SASUKE!!!"

The shout of his name snapped reality back to him just in time to avoid being hit by a Land Rover. He heard several voices calling his name, and looked up to see Naruto, Hinata and Sakura running towards him.


	4. Naruto: Kissing On The Roadside

Naruto walked through the mass of people queueing to get into the other building of the college and turned out of the grounds. Hinata wasn't in untill after lunch today, and her text had said to 'come around to my house, i mean, if it's not to much trouble for you that is'. Luckily, she only lived a few minutes walk away from the college. They had only been seeing eachother for a couple of weeks, But everyday seemed to improve on the one before it.

Before he knew it, he was standing at Hinata's front door. Her house was huge, her entire family were successful business people, covering as many professions as you could imagine, and her father was no exception. All Naruto had heard about the Hyuugas was that they were proud of themselves and considered anything less than perfection a failure, and though that was certainly true with Hinata's cousin Neji and Younger sister Hanabi, Hinata was quiet, shy, and anything but obnoxious.

Naruto knocked on the door a couple of times, it was one of these modern PVCU doors, and the sound seemed to echo throughout. He also thought he could hearing shouting. He could just make out parts of some sentances.

"What the hell do you mean you 'don't want to carry on your studies'!?" it was a very powerful sounding voice, Naruto assumed it must be coming from her father.

"Father, please don't get angry." This voice was shaky, timid and shy, and he recognised it instantly.

"Hinata, you WILL contine with your studies and you WILL become a success. Now leave my sight"

Naruto resisted the urge to throw the door open and smack him in the face for talking to her like that, instead he simply knocked on the door again. This time, it opened halfway through the third knock. Even though Hinata's eyes were red and she had some dried tears on her face, Naruto couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She quickly closed the door behind her and threw her arms around his neck, weeping softly into his shoulder.

"Hey, what was that all about?" He whispered, putting his arms around her and rubbing her back gently

"Oh, it's nothing" she said, rubbing her eyes and sniffing loudly "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't apologise for him, besides, you know i dont mind waiting around for you" he smiled and kissed her forehead. She blushed slightly, looked into his eyes and smiled

"Now come on..." Naruto said in a firm, yet comforting way "...What was that really about?" Hinata looked down slightly and, begrudgingly, answered

"Father expects me to be a really successful doctor or lawyer, something like that, and i just don't want to." She unwrapped herself from his arms and weaved her fingers between his, leading him down the path and back in the direction of the college "I told him that i wanted to sing, let my passion be the thing that gets me places."

"Well what does he know? i bet he's a tone deaf, talentless arse who likes nothing more than making money" Naruto said angrily "Either that, or he's just jelous"

"Jelous?"

"Yeah. Jelous that that voice of yours will make you more money in a month than he could ever make in a year" He smiled at her, and she at him

"I'm not that good Naruto, I just love doing it. Besides, I stammer when I get up infront of my english class for a presentation, i'd probably stop talking altogether infront of anymore than that"

"You can sing fine for me" he grinned

"That's different and you know it" She giggled and prodded him in the ribs playfully "That's you, they're essentially strangers"

"Well we'll just have to work on that" He looked down at his watch "Oops"

"what's the matter?" she asked. Naruto moved his other arm across so that his watch was in line with her eyes. "Ooh dear, we're late"

"Nevermind, it's not like Gai-Sensei particularly dislikes me or anything" he said. Hinata quickened her pace slightly

"Come on you little delinquent" She said laughing "Unlike you, I actually like my lesson, AND my teacher. Sooner we get there the sooner we finish, and the sooner we finish..." she pulled him closer and licked his neck a little "...The sooner i make you happy again"

Naruto stopped, swung her around and kissed her, one hand on her cheek, the other at the bottom of her back, hovering on the top of her jeans. They fell into the moment, like nothing else mattered, no-one else existed, it was just the two of them.

They broke away slightly and he said

"How can i ever be UN-happy when i'm with you" and kissed her lightly on the lips before starting to walk again.

When they reached the college, Hinata went off in the direction of the English Department, whereas Naruto headed in the general direction of the changing rooms. Track and Field was this terms subject for PE, and unfortunately for the class, it was...

"YOUTHFULL ENERGY WILLOUT!" he heard from the other end of the corridor. Gai-Sensei was a fitness freak, and always imposed such rediulous rules whenever they did anything.

Naruto opened the changing room door and before he could even cross the threshhold he heard Gai shout

"NARUTO! You're late again. Get ready in 2 minutes, otherwise the entire group runs 50 shuttles before we start the main lesson" Their was a general disgruntlement from the group at this, especially from a few guys inparticular

"Hurry up loser, if you make us run more than we have to i'll tear you apart" Kiba voiced up

"You tear him up and i'll eat him" Choji added. Luckily, Naruto did manage to change quicxk enough, despite having to battle with his locker to open it.

"FURTHER, FASTER, HARDER!" The usual instructions from Gai came like clockwork, and everyone but one person was exhausted by the end.

"LEE! 10 LAPS THEN HIT THE SHOWERS!" Gai instructed

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee answered. Everytime, without fail, it would be Lee out doing the rest of them.

Once the group had crawled there way back to the changing rooms, showered and changed, Naruto was headed for the main entrance when he heard an all to familiar voice

"You show up late next time, and i swear to god i'll kick your ass" Kiba said threateningly

"Fuck off and die Kiba, i'm not in the mood" and he carried on walking, ignoring the growls and threats that were eminating from behind him. Once he was outside he couldn't see Hinata anywhere, until he looked a little down the road and saw her with Sakura and Sasuke.


End file.
